Пятница, 13-е: Новая кровь
«Пятница, 13-е: Новая кровь» (англ. Friday, the 13th. Part VII: The New Blood) — американский слэшер 1988 года, седьмой из сериала о Джейсоне Вурхизе. Сюжет Прошло несколько месяцев после событий предыдущего фильма. Семилетняя Тина Шепард слышит, как её отец-алкоголик бьёт её мать. Эмоциональная травма открывает в Тине способности к телекинезу, что приводит к смерти её отца в Хрустальном Озере. Прошло 10 лет. Тина находится на лечении у доктора Круза, который изучает её способности. Тем временем в соседний дом на празднование дня рождения Майкла приезжают несколько подростков: Мэдди, Робин, Эдди, Мелисса, Дэвид, Рассел, Сандра, Бэн, Кейт и двоюродный брат Майкла Ник. Нику нравится Тина, между ними возникает привязанность. Во время одного из занятий с доктором Тина отправляется вместе с ним на место смерти своего отца. Там у неё возникает всплеск эмоций и телепатически она освобождает Джейсона, находящегося на дне озера. Первыми умирают Майкл, Джейн и двое туристов — Дэн и Джуди. Тине приходит видение, в котором она видит смерть Майкла, она рассказывает об этом доктору. Затем доктор находит тела Майкла и Джейн, но никому об этом не рассказывает. Однажды мать Тины находит в кабинете доктора нож, которым Джейсон убил Майкла. Она понимает, что доктор на самом деле не собирался вылечить её дочь, и обвиняет его в том, что тот намеренно доводил Тину до нервного истощения. Тина угоняет машину и пытается уехать, но во время ещё одного видения, в котором Джейсон убивает её мать, девушка попадает в аварию. Джейсон вновь оказывается в лагере, убивает Рассела топором и топит Сандру. Мэдди находит тело Рассела, и Джейсон убивает её косой. Затем он убивает Бэна и Кейт. Зайдя в дом, Джейсон убивает Дэвида и выбрасывает из окна Робин. Гуляющие по лесу Тина и Ник натыкаются на тело Майкла. Ник покидает Тину и бежит в дом с целью предупредить остальных, там он находит тело Эдди, который так же стал жертвой маньяка. Парень отправляется на поиски Тины. В это время доктор Круз и мать Тины Аманда находят её машину в лесу и подвергаются атаке Джейсона. Доктор подставляет женщину под удар маньяка, но и сам вскоре погибает. Тина находит тело своей матери и отправляется по следу Джейсона. Следующей жертвой маньяка становится Мелисса, которая находилась в доме и всё ещё не верила в то, что происходит. Затем Джейсон нападает на Тину, но она с помощью своих способностей успешно защищается от него и спасает Ника. С помощью телекинеза Тина обливает бензином и поджигает Джейсона, что вызывает большой взрыв. Но даже это не останавливает маньяка. Тогда Тина использует все свои силы, чтобы воскресить своего отца, который выскакивает из озера и затаскивает с собой Джейсона. На следующее утро Тина и Ник оказываются в больнице, и Тина говорит Нику, что она позаботилась о Джейсоне. В следующем кадре кто-то находит разорванную на две части маску Джейсона. Актеры и роли * Лар Парк-Линкольн — Тина (Tina Shepard) * Кевин Блэр — Ник (Nick Rogers) * Сьюзан Блу — Миссис Шепард (Mrs. Amanda Shepard) * Терри Кайзэр — Доктор Круз (Doctor Crews) * Сьюзан Дженнфиер Салливан — Мелисса (Melissa Ashley) * Джефф Бэннэт — Эдди (Eddie McCarlo) * Элизабэт Кэйтин — Робин (Robin Peterson) * Диана Бэрроуз — Мэдди (Maddy Paulson) * Джон Рэнфилд — Дэвид (David Peabody) * Диана Алмэйда — Кейт (Kate Pataki) * Крэйг Томас — Бен (Ben MacNeal) * Хайди Козак — Сандра (Sandra Casey) * Ларри Кокс — Рассел (Russell Bowen) * Уилльям Батлер — Майкл (Michael Rogers) * Стэйси Грисон — Джейн (Jane McDowell) * Майкл Шрёдэр — Дэн (Dan Carter) * Дэбора Кэсслер — Джуди (Judy Williams) * Кейн Ходдер — Джейсон Вурхиз (Jason Voorhees) Удалённые сцены/Смягчение рейтинга Чтобы избежать рейтинга «Лицам до 17 лет просмотр запрещён (рейтинг X)», создатели перемонтировали некоторые сцены: * Мэдди умирала от того, что Джейсон проткнул косой её шею. * Джейсон превращает лицо Бена в месиво, сдавив его голову. * Мы видим, как голова Эдди падает на пол. * Джейсон разрезает лицо Рассела надвое. * Джейсон вырывает кишечник Дэна. * Джейсон зарезал Аманду Шепард, находясь сзади неё — таким образом кровь появляется спереди жертвы и брызгает на доктора Круза. * Джейсон трижды врезается пилой в желудок доктора Круза, пуская фонтан крови и выпуская его кишечник наружу. * Джейсон разносит топором голову Мелиссы надвое, а её глаза дрожат в глазницах. * Перед тем, как выбросить Робин из окна, Джейсон ударил её мачете по спине. В итоговый вариант фильма не вошла сцена, в которой Джейсон в финале утаскивает под воду случайного рыбака. Этот момент забраковали за схожесть с аналогичной сценой в финале первой и третьей частей «Пятницы». Производство Сценарий Сценариста Дэвида Хэни, работавшего над фильмом, уволили после того, как его агент потребовал более высокий гонорар без ведома своего клиента. Сценарий Хэни закончил неизвестный автор, который в титрах получил имя Мануэль Фидэлло. Первоначально у фильма была другая концовка — мужчина рыбачит на лодке, а затем слышит какие-то звуки под водой. На поверхности появляется Джейсон и утаскивает за собой мужчину под воду. Также согласно сценарию именно этой серии, на экране должны были столкнуться Джейсон Вурхис и Фредди Крюгер, однако компании-правообладатели не смогли договориться, и сценарий был переписан, чтобы маньяку противостояла девушка Тина, обладающая даром телекинеза. Кастинг Это первый фильм, в котором в главной роли появился актёр и каскадёр Кэйн Ходдер, впоследствии сыгравший Джейсона ещё в трёх сериях. Он сам выполнил все свои трюки. Кэрри Нунан, исполнившая роль Полы в предыдущей части, пробовалась на роль Тины, однако, когда режиссёр узнал, что она уже снималась в сериале, он отказал актрисе в роли. Актёр Уолт Горни, исполнивший роль Психа Ральфа в первых двух сериях, читает текст за кадром в начальных титрах этой части. В образе пожарного, который в конце фильма поднимает с земли обломки маски Джейсона, засветился сам режиссёр Джон Карл Бюхлер. Йен Патэрсон сыграл труп Раса, лежащий на берегу. Марте Кобэр была предложена роль в новом фильме, однако продюсеры отказали актрисе, когда узнали, что она уже снималась во второй части сериала. Съёмки Общий период производства картины — 6 месяцев. Съёмки же проходили в октябре-ноябре 1987 года на юге Алабамы недалеко от Bay Minette. В съёмках использована такая же маска, как и в третьей части, правда её немного повредили в соответствии с сюжетом, оставив следы от пропеллера и топора, а также слегка повреждена по краям, из-за чего меньшая часть лица Джейсона скрыта за маской. В сцене, в которой тонула Сандра, снималось несколько женщин-каскадёров — два дня съёмок под водой и одна для эпизода, когда Джейсон вытаскивает её труп на берег. Сьюзан Блю болела сильной простудой, когда снималась в сцене смерти своей героини. Кейн Ходдер признался, что сцена с падением сквозь лестницу могла стоить ему жизни, когда трюк пошёл не так, как было запланировано, однако всё обошлось. Кейн Ходдер также признался, что у него были проблемы со сценой, в которой Джейсон убивает жертву в спальном мешке. Чучело было тяжелее, чем предполагал актёр. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал мешок и бил им об дерево, сцена не выглядела натуралистично. В конце концов, актёр так разозлился, что бросил мешок на землю, а затем начал пинать его. Эта сцена появилась в фильме. Актёр признался, что это была его самая любимая сцена смерти. Музыка В фильме звучали песни: * «I’m Not Mad (Ready For The World)» в исполнении FM. * «Take The Time To Dream» в исполнении FM. * «Dream Girl» в исполнении FM. * «The Real Thing» в исполнении FM. * «Magic (In Your Eyes)» в исполнении FM. * «Essence of You» в исполнении Eye Eye. * «Heart of Ice» в исполнении Stan Meissner. * «Coming Out of Nowhere» в исполнении Stan Meissner. * «Can’t Look Back» в исполнении Stan Meissner. Большая часть инструментальной музыки, написанной Гарри Манфрэдини и Фредом Моллином — это музыка Манфрэдини из предыдущих частей сериала. Остальную музыку дописал Фред Моллин. Слоганы фильма * «On Friday the 13th, Jason will meet his match.» («В пятницу 13-го Джейсон встретит свою ровню»). * «Jason is back, but this time someone’s waiting!» («Джейсон вернулся, но на этот раз его ждали!»). * «On Friday the 13th, Jason is back. But this time, someone’s waiting…» («В пятницу 13-го Джейсон вернулся. Но в этот раз его ожидали…»). Релиз Кассовые сборы Фильм собрал всего $19,1 миллиона, став вторым фильмом из серии, не добравшимся до отметки в $20 миллионов. Критика Выход на видео Категория:Пятница 13-ое Категория:Фильмы